Fiesta de Disfraces (fanfic Starker)
by LaLaDigon
Summary: Tony descubre un nuevo fetiche


Mientras Peter bajaba alegremente las escaleras, él se encontraba muy ocupado mirando su reflejo en el espejo de la sala. Pepper intentó forzarlo a asistir a una fiesta de disfraces, él iba a hacer que se arrepintiera.

—¡Eso es trampa y lo sabes! —le espetó su novio, nada más llegar a los pies de la escalera.

— Es un...

Cuando se giró sintió como si alguien le hubiera arrebatado el estómago.

Cada una de sus podridas células se prendió fuego y dejó de juguetear con la máscara de una precaria y horrible tela que traía en las manos.

La expresión furiosa de Peter persistía, pero no era una novedad para nadie que ese mocoso, que así vestido parecía tener quince otra vez y no veinte, nunca se enteraba del verdadero peligro hasta que este estaba irremediablemente cerca.

Sus instintos se agudizaron y sus ojos se desenfocaron observando su aspecto. Estúpido y ridículo, pero que de alguna forma -y por muchos motivos que no podría enumerar-, lo habían llevado al límite.

—Vamos, Tony, no puedes ir disfrazado de ti mismo. Es trampa.

—Este es... —murmuró abstraído arrastrando la vista desde las botas tejanas hasta la cintura del pantalón de mezclilla (deliciosamente ajustado), donde una imponente hebilla llamaba su atención—... literalmente un disfraz —dijo mientras forzaba su vista por la camisa amarilla bajo ese grotesco chaleco, creía que imitando la piel de vaca.

—Que sea un disfraz de Iron Man no hace la... ¿qué me ves? —le preguntó dando un respingo de golpe, cuando él se terminó de acercar y empezó a deslizar el dedo por la insignia de sheriff en su pecho.

Sin molestarse en responder, alzó la mano sujetando el pañuelo rojo y estudió el nudo.

—Es un excelente nudo —murmuró roncamente.

Peter volvió a dar un respingo e intentó alejarse un paso, pero él rápidamente lo sujetó de la cintura, no sin antes acariciar el arma de mentira que traía colgando de las caderas.

— ¿A dónde crees que vas Parker? —susurró pegando la boca a su oído tanto como el condenado sombrero marrón se lo permitió.

—¿To-Tony? —jadeó sorprendido cuando restregó ligeramente su muy dura polla al lado de la pistola.

No se molestó en responder, solo soltó un gruñido fuerte y, devorando su cuello (justo sobre el sorprendentemente suave pañuelo), empezó a moverse descaradamente contra él.

Era estúpido y no tenía explicación, pero él deseaba que Peter se lo follara con ese estúpido disfraz.

Deslizó las manos por su cuerpo saboreando la suavidad del chaleco y la áspera tela del pantalón. Giró con rapidez a Peter y lo apretó contra su pecho antes de alzar la cabeza y besarlo.

Le mordió lentamente el labio inferior y tiró del superior; Arrastró la lengua sobre ambos y dejó un beso casto sobre la boca que parecía negarse a cerrarse. Dejó sus dos manos acomodarse en ese apetitoso trasero y apretó con fuerza embistiéndolo sin pudor o decoro.

—¿Qué trae puesto, jefe? —susurró cerrando los ojos cuando el deseo lo abrumó.

Peter soltó un débil gemido antes de apoyar las manos en sus hombros intentándolo separar.

—No, no —canturreó divertido y apretándolo más contra él, rozando sus pollas—. No va a escaparse se esto, jefe.

Sonrió perversamente y volvió a atacar su boca. Esa vez Peter estaba por la labor, y se lanzó por su boca con la misma fuerza e intensidad que él.

Acarició su cintura y sujetando la camisa, tiró de ella suavemente hasta sacarla de sus pantalones para poder meter las manos debajo y pegarlas contra su tibia piel.

—Joder... —gimió Peter cuando clavó los dientes con saña en su mentón y lo volvió a embestir.

—¿Qué tienes puesto? —volvió a canturrear mientras peleaba con el pantalón intentando colar las manos bajo él.

—N-no puedes no... —un fuerte jadeo lo cayó cuando metió bruscamente la mano bajo el ajustado cinturón y empezó a deslizar su dedo medio en su entrada con movimientos circulares— Wo-woo... Joder, Tony, no puedo si no frenas —gimió echando la cabeza por atrás cuando su mano empezó a agarrar más velocidad y sus caderas la imitaron.

—Vamos, tú puedes... —lo empujó divertido— Aún ni te he colado un dedo —puntualizó divertido.

Peter volvió a mirarlo con odio y él apretó un poco su entrada, desafiándolo. Claro que no era un salvaje y sabía que no iba a ser divertido para Peter, pero él sabía que era un sucio degenerado capaz de muchas cosas y no tenía porqué saber que aquella no era una de ellas.

Le dio un poco de tregua y dejó quieta la mano y las caderas.

—Woody —dijo Peter carraspeando.

—¿De saber de qué hablas? —preguntó inclinando la cabeza pensando en ese nombre y si significaba algo para él.

—¿Es una broma?

—¿Debería? —dijo alzando un ceja.

—¿Buzz?¿Andy?¿Toy Story? Vamos, es un ícono... —le chasqueó la lengua incrédulo— «¿Nos has salvado, estamos agradecidos?» «¿Tú eres un juguete?» «¿Juega bonito Sid?» «¿Hasta el infinito y más allá?» —agregó, y cuando negó otra vez con su cabeza, los ojos de Peter lo miraron sorprendido— ¿Dónde estuviste en el 95'? O el 99'... La dos es indiscutiblemente la excepción a la regla que confirma que las segundas partes no son buenas. Es una muy buena película. Cuando Jessie enloquece creyendo que va a volver a la caja, una parte de ti se rompe pensando en lo mal que la debió pasar ahí encerradita o cuando Buzz le recuerda a Woody de quién es... Oh, Dios quie-

—Estás completamente perdiendo el rumbo en este momento Parker —lo cortó casi exasperado sintiendo su excitación disminuyó ante tan abusivo flujo de información que le daba lo mismo.

Peter cerró la boca y corrió la vista muerto de vergüenza.

—Es... es una película para chicos —dijo aún esquivando su mirada—. No puedo creer que estés tan mal como para querer follarme con esto puesto —agregó queriendo (miserablemente) sonar indignado.

Sonrió ladeando la cabeza y atrapando uno de sus oídos entre sus dientes, lo chupó duramente antes se soltarlo y susurrar lentamente.

—¿Quién dijo de que yo iba a hacértelo a ti?

Peter giró con tal fuerza y rapidez el cuello que una aparte de él sufrió de sólo verlo. Sabía que no le dolió, pero por reflejo a él si.

—¿Q-ué? —preguntó, mirándolo con renovado interés.

—Oh vamos Peter, ¿no quieres jugar conmigo al Sheriff? —preguntó empezando a mover su mano otra vez contra su entrada, y Peter se mordió el labio inferior desprendiendo fuego por los ojos— ¿Tienes una soga? Podría intentar escapar y me tendrías que atar…

Sintió las manos de Peter sujetarle los bíceps antes de ser empujarlo con fuerza contra la mesa que se hallaba a unos metros. Gimió cuando la dura boca de Peter chocó contra él y se dejó hacer una vez que las manos de Peter empezaron a soltar el disfraz que él traía.

Siguió siendo empujado contra la mesa hasta que la misma le rozó el trasero y fue sentado sobre ésta de golpe, antes de siquiera poder pensar en ello. Peter se metió entre sus piernas y con fuertes tirones rasgo al medio toda la tela.

—¿Me costó plata sabes? —murmuró encantado.

—Me imagino que no plata que ganaste limpiamente, Stark —le espetó fríamente.

Tembló ligeramente bajo ese tono y se relamió listo para empezar a jugar.

—Tan dignamente como pude, jefe —gruñó cuando sintió una jodida y fría telaraña sujetarle las manos a la espalda— ¿Teme que escape? —gimió, sintiendo como el estúpido sombrero le golpeaba ligeramente la cara cuando Peter empezó a besarle el cuello.

—La palabra que buscas —dijo mirándolo con la vista nublada por la necesidad—… es " _Comisario_ ", y lo que temo es que quieras oponerte a la revisión de rutina antes de que te tire en un calabozo Stark.

Sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos por aquellas palabras, pero Peter ya lo tenía parado y con el pecho contra la mesa antes de que le preguntara qué significaba eso.

Se removió incómodo, pero las manos de Peter ya habían retirado todo lo que quedaban del ajustado traje lleno de espuma que traía, y el viento le acarició las piernas cuando de dos vulgares patadas, Peter se las separó.

—¿Quieres que te lea tus derechos, Stark? —gruñó inclinándose sobre su espalda para hablarle al oído— ¿O puedo proceder con la revisión médica.?

Sin darle un segundo para responder, metió de golpe dos dedos en su boca. Fijó la vista en la mesa donde Peter dejó el sombrero, y sintiendo las garras del deseo consumirlo, empezó a chuparlos con fuerza y maestría.

« _Estúpido mocoso_ », pensó divertido, enredando la lengua en los dedos del mismo modo que solía hacer con su polla, y poniendo especial énfasis en hacer los ruidos más sexuales que podía, procedió a enloquecer al niño con su hábil boca.

Cuando Peter fue a retirar los dedos, después de que él succionara con fuerza al mismo tiempo que empujó el trasero para que este chocase contra la dura polla a su espalda, los mordió duramente y los metió más en el fondo de su garganta. Controló sin problemas las arcadas y empezó a deslizar los dedos dentro y fuera de su boca gimiendo y gruñendo.

La transpirada frente de Peter descansaba entre sus omóplatos mientras que su otra mano le aferraba duramente la cadera, aún impulsándolas contra su trasero. Dependiendo de la fuerza con la que succionara, o que tan largo fuera el gemido que soltaba, podía sentir la dura hebilla de toro morder su piel, obligándolo a ir más rápido y profundo. Tomó nota mental de revisarse luego el trasero, porque estaba seguro que iba a encontrar grabado los malditos cuernos en él.

La dura polla de Peter lo golpeaba aún escondida bajo los jeans y estaba enloqueciéndolo, pero no se iba a rendir. Iba a darle a ese mocoso una lección, así que siguió succionando hasta que sintió la mano sobre su cadera apretarlo dolorosamente y los dedos salieron de su boca con fuerza. Sonrió internamente, dejando caer la cabeza contra la mesa cuando sobre sus labios, percibió las yemas salir arrugadas. Eso le iba a dar una lección. Abrió las manos y con cuidado araño la superficie plana y exquisitamente marcada de los abdominales de Peter antes de que pudiera escapar de su alcance.

El cuerpo de su mocoso se alejó de él, dejando besos y lametones a lo largo de su espalda, hasta erguirse arrancándole un insultante gemido expectante. No había un solo motivo racional para el cual estuviera tan excitado, pero un siseó le cortó la garganta en cuanto esos labios que tanto le encantaba besar y morder, soplaron tibio aire en su entrada.

Todos sus instintos se revelaron en alerta al percibirlo tan cerca suyo, y por primera vez se preguntó si aquello era una buena idea. Él, por algunos buenos motivos, nunca había invertido posiciones con Peter, y la sola idea en ese instante parecía un poco precipitad-...

Sin siquiera molestarse en darle un aviso o algo, el hijo de puta a su espalda pasó perezosamente la lengua sobre la rugosa piel y un insulto, proveniente de su boca, fracturó el aire cuando el calor lo avasalló. Peter inspiró bruscamente y empezó a mover con mayor saña su lengua.

—Joder, Parker —gruñó, sintiendo como el sudor se acumulaba en su cuello humedeciendo su pelo. Quería más, pero no había una sola oportunidad de que él lo pidiera.

Escuchó el obsceno ruido que hizo antes de penetrarlo lentamente y todo su cuerpo estalló en llamas. Su polla palpitó dolorosamente mientras que unas gotas de preseminal se escurrían de su interior al sentir como ese condenado inclinaba la cabeza hasta hacerle cosquillas con la nariz y empezaba a follarlo con aquel duro y húmedo calor.

Sentía como su cuerpo peleaba levemente contra su intromisión y la ligera molestia lo distraía, pero Peter no paraba de hacer una seguidilla de ruidos se lo más inapropiados y no podía evitar alzar el trasero a su encuentro enloquecido por seguir oyéndolo.

Había olvidado lo bueno que era eso. Uno no iba por ahí soltándole la parte más sensible de su anatomía a alguien con la personalidad de Peter; Impaciente, hiperactivo y con algún nivel -así sea leve-, de déficit de atención. Aquello era todo lo que no querías intentando follarte, pero joder con esa lengua, era magnífica y no se podía creer que le hubiera tomado tres años enterarse.

Gimió y apretó los puños en su espalda, sintiendo la ansiedad carcomerlo. Quería tocarlo, sujetarlo del cuello y empujarlo todo lo dentro suyo que pudiera. Cada parte de él clamaba por aquello con la fuerza de la añoranza aumentando su excitación a un nivel que no creía posible.

Golpeó con la frente la mesa cuando Peter retiro la lengua y succionó antes de morderlo ligeramente. Sin control sobre sus cuerdas vocales, un nuevo gemido, más necesitado y agudo que los demás, salió de su boca cuando se arqueó preso del placer.

—Creo que estás limpio, Stark —le espetó secamente sujetándole el pelo para alzarlo de la mesa, injustamente rápido, arrancándolo del estado en el que se había sumergido.

Se dejó mover con una sonrisa de suficiencia implantada en el rostro, intentado esconder la desoladora necesidad que lo consumía, y cuando Peter lo acomodó de pie frente a él, alzó una ceja arrogante.

—Va a arrepentirse por años de tirarme del pelo, Comisario —le espetó fríamente a su vez.

—Eso quiere decir que debería aprovecharme —canturreó, dándole otro tirón arrancándole un jadeo dolorido, no se lo había esperado.

—No te pases, Parker —gruñó algo molesto.

—Me encanta que creyeras que no me iba a aprovechar... —susurró, erizandole los vellos de la nuca con aquél extraño y dominante tono tan anormal en él.

Mierda. Estaba jodido. Lo deseaba. Doble mierda.

Una nueva telaraña le selló los labios antes de que pudiera decir lo que fuera, o llegara a arrepentirse de sus planes, y para cuándo empezó a resolverse furiosamente, Peter ya se había arrodillado.

Pese a lo que considerara digno o no, el mal nacido se llevó su polla a la boca acompañada con lentos movimientos de la mano, por lo que no pudo contener el gemido que se le escapó bajo la "mordaza" que Peter le había puesto. Apretó los dientes y se negó a responder, pero Peter tenía mejores planes que él y con su polla al fondo de su garganta, se sacó la muy realista arma de la cintura y la apoyó con rudeza en la mesa, justo al lado de su cadera. Tuvo que cerrar los ojos cuando sus testículos se tensaron dolorosamente ante el duro e imponente ruido que llegó a sus oídos, fulminando lo que quedaba de racionalidad en él.

Aquello no tenía porqué ponerlo tanto, en lo absoluto. Pero cuando dejó su mirada vagar de la mano que acariciaba la estúpida arma al cuerpo de Peter, quiso morirse. Empezó a impulsar sus caderas con más fuerza contra el chico y hubiera podido matarlo cuando se lo metió tan adentro que hasta se le aflojaron las piernas por puro reflejo, solo para sentirlo luego como metía uno de sus húmedos dedos en su interior.

Contra sus mejores instintos, él abrió más las piernas y dejó que Peter se lo empezará a follar con un solitario dedo mientras su lengua lo acunaba dentro de su boca.

Gruñó bajo la mordaza. Sintiendo el fuego de aquella compulsiva necesidad consumirlo y, sin dignidad alguna, empezó a moverse a su encuentro, ahora agradecido con la mordaza que traía. La vista se le nubló y hubiera sido más que capaz de pedirle al bastardo que se apresurara a llenarlo con otro de sus largos y finos dedos cuando la presión en su interior remitió al adaptarse.

Empujó con fuerza las caderas contra Peter y sonrió con superioridad cuando lo vio atragantarse un poco. Era un maldito depravado. Siempre lo supo. Desde el mismo momento en que acercó su polla al trasero respingón de Peter supo que era un jodido asco y que iba a llegar el día en que Dios le cobrara tamaño pecado. Ahora supo que ese día al fin había llegado.

Una llamarada de deseo le nubló la razón, y viendo a Peter vestido de aquella forma, sonrojado y luciendo casi vulnerable, su cerebro se apagó y, bajo la mordaza, con toda la claridad que podía, le pidió a Peter que se lo follara de una vez.

Ahí estaba él, un hombre maduro de casi cincuenta años, dueño de un imperio, un superhéroe, una de las mentes más brillantes del siglo, pidiéndole a un chico huérfano sin un peso de Queens que apenas superaba los veinte, que se lo hiciera.

Viendo las mejillas rosadas de Peter, estudiando su determinada y ambiciosa mirada, supo que Dios lo castigó hacía muchos años -tres a ser precisos-, y le había dado su correspondiente castigo antes de que su ególatra mente lo entendiera; haciéndolo caer rendido a los pies de ese mocoso que a simple vista no tenía nada fuera de lo común, pero que por dentro era tan malditamente puro que hasta te daba impresión tocarlo.

Quizás por eso su virulento yo había cometido aquel pueril acto infame y le había dado su podrido corazón para que lo guardara junto al suyo. Quizás sólo quería corromper algo tan impoluto con su basura. Asi como sus armas habían ayudado a corromper la humanidad. Su corazón iba a corromper a Peter, porque ese condenado niño lo tenía bajo su cuidado, mas alla de que en verdad desearía ser capaz de no poseer algo.

Pasó saliva sintiendo como una asquerosa vulnerabilidad lo cubría cuando los ojos café le sonrieron divertidos.

Todo dilema murió cuando Peter obedeció su petición y hundió en su interior un dedo más, con una destreza que lo hubiera sorprendido si no se hubiera dado cuenta de que sin dudas Peter llevaba pensado en eso un largo tiempo.

La boca de Peter se trasladó a sus testículos y empezó a hacer verdaderas maravillas en ellos. Arrancándole algo las que sólo gemidos y con la mente embotada por el desenfreno al que lo estaba arrastrando el muy condenado, hizo un poco de equilibrio y pasó una de sus desnudas piernas por el hombro de Peter. Gimió cuando sintió la suave tela del horroroso chaleco acariciar con sus sintéticos pelos su piel y se impulsó más contra su mano.

Valoraba el tranquilo ritmo, pero su sangre clamaba por más. Mucho más.

Gruñó por lo bajó y golpeó la espalda de Peter con el talón, logrado la reacción deseada cuando Peter lo sujetó con la mano libre de la cadera y empezó a embestirlo con sus dedos con más rapidez. Antes de que pudiera pedirle más, cosa que como buen perdedor estaba por hacer, un tercer dedo entró en él, castigándolo a un ritmo tan doloroso como placentero.

Sin darle mucho tiempo para disfrutar de eso, y sabiendo que seguramente sus gemidos lo delataron, Peter retiró hoscamente sus dedos y él abrió sus ojos lleno de odio.

—Bueno señor Stark —jadeó Peter bajando toscamente su pierna para incorporarse, frotándose contra él cuanto le dio el cuerpo—, creo que está listo para cumplir su condena.

 _«Y no sabes cuánto»_ pensó mirándolo con desprecio. El muy listillo sólo se rió de él y, dándole un lametón libidinoso en cada uno de sus pezones, lo giró con fuerza otra vez.

Sabía conceptualmente que el hecho de que el que el atrevido mocoso lo maneje como una jodida marioneta debiera ser humillante, pero cuando su polla dio tal tirón que le golpeó ligeramente el abdomen, aceptó a regañadientes que le encantaba.

Su amiga la mesa lo volvió a recibir y esa vez el hijo de puta le apretó la mejilla contra el duro cristal mientras que se abría el cinturón y el pantalón, información que poseía gracias a los inequívocos ruidos que llegaban a sus oídos.

Se planteó por un segundo (cuando el miedo por lo que venia lo asaltó), si no sería ese un espléndido momento para pausar aquello. Ya había jugado al sumiso y dominante con el chico, no había porque empujar más la suerte de que eso saliera mal y..

—¡Jodr! —gritó cuando la puñetera polla de Peter se hundió en él con la jodida misma delicadeza con la que él solía referirse a sus viejos compañeros, nula.

—Oh por Dios... —gimió Peter, empujándose más en él.

Se mordió el labio inferior cuando el dolor se intensificó.

Las manos de Peter dejaron su cabeza y cadera y, poco a poco, fueron recorriendo cada parte de su espalda. Lo sintió retirarse sólo un poco para volver a sumergirse en su interior atronadoramente lento. Aquella vez un jadeo acompañó su queja y acomodó mejor las piernas con la esperanza de acostumbrarse a ello más rápidamente.

—Ahora sabes que tan divertido es cuando no esperas lo recomendable para metérmela, _hasta el infinito y más allá_ —canturreó el muy bandido inclinándose sobre su espalda para hablar a su oído con una risita socarrona.

Lo insultó bajo la telaraña y Peter solo se rió, sujetando sus brazos para empezar a mecerse dentro y fuera de él.

Cerró los ojos y se emborrachó de sus gemidos cuando, sin ser muy consciente de cuándo, empezó a corresponder sus movimientos, ayudándolo a que fuera más rápido y más hondo.

Peter se dio cuenta de sus intenciones e incorporándose, volvió a enredar los dedos en su pelo, formando un duro puño mientras con la otra mano sujetó las suyas. Tiró con fuerza de su pelo, arqueándolo, y le arrancó un devastador gemido cuando el muy cabrón subió una de sus rodillas a la mesa, clavándose hasta lo imposible en su interior.

Cerró los ojos y temió que el calor de estos le quemaran los párpados. Su cuerpo picaba, su respiración no había quien la normalizara y la imperiosa necesidad de que lo destrozara, lo llenó.

Sostenido por las puntas de los pies, intentó como pudo coger más impulso y Peter empezó entonces a embestirlo con dureza, dándole justo lo que quería.

El regusto metálico le inundó la boca, pero le traía sin cuidado. Sentía la polla de Peter colmarlo al completo, golpeando justo en su próstata con insistencia y furia. Su sangre se volvió fuego en su estado más peligroso y lo único que podía penetrar el salvaje manto de sus pensamientos era el saber que necesita más, tanto más que una parte de él temió nunca tener suficiente.

Sus pies dejaban el suelo por segundos cuando las caderas de Peter se clavaban en él y su cuello dolía con cada nuevo tirón. Aún así, teniéndolo tan adentro que resultaba inaudito, no tenía suficiente.

—Vamos, Stark —jadeó Peter pesadamente, soltándole la cadera—, quiero escucharte —masculló Peter, arrancándole dolorosamente la telaraña de la boca.

Gimió parpadeando con fuerza para evitar que le saltaran las lágrimas y Peter le giró la cabeza para besarlo a la carrera. Había detenido su enloquecedor ritmo y ahora sólo se movía con un suave vaivén mientras su lengua acariciaba lentamente la suya.

—Quítame esto de las manos, Peter —masculló, mordiéndole los labios, ya sabía qué le faltaba.

Don dominante mostró su genética sumisa y por mucho que el hijo de puta usó aquella fuerza bruta para soltarlo, obedeció.

Se enderezó rápidamente, y cargando el cuerpo de Peter con él, le dio un codazo, sacándoselo de encima antes de morderse los labios lastimados para evitar gemir en protesta.

Había que conservar algo de dignidad. Claro que su pobre y palpitante trasero le informaba que quizás era un poco tarde para eso.

Sacudió la cabeza y sujetó a Peter del chaleco, atrayéndolo sobre él mientras se volvía a sentar en la mesa. Bendito el día que mandó a hacer una resistente.

Separó las piernas y empujó a Peter contra su cuerpo besándolo duramente. Se había acabado el tiempo para dejar que el mocoso llevara las riendas. Sentía las manos de Peter apretarlo por la cintura y, enredado las piernas en sus caderas, enganchó un pie en la parte trasera de sus pantalones y lo bajó con maestría.

Se tragó el jadeo sorprendido que soltó Peter y llevó sus manos a su duro trasero.

—Tony —gimió Peter entendiendo exactamente quién iba a jugar con quién, y él lo premió deslizando lentamente su lengua sobre el pañuelo húmedo.

—Rompe tu ropa —susurró quedamente contra su oído.

Escuchó como hizo un ligero berrinche y dándole una dura nalgada, siguió empujando el jean hasta que sintió como las botas altas lo frenaban.

—Te dejaré llevar el mark 47 que tengo guardado —murmuró alejándolo lo suficiente para poder devorarlo con los ojos.

Su polla dio una sacudida y supo que iba a tener que follárselo solo con esas botas puestas. « _Luego_ » le dijo su mente, centrándolo.

—¿Enserio? —susurró mirándolo sorprendido.

Sonrió de lado y arrastró la lengua sobre sus dientes superiores perversamente.

—Yo me pongo tu traje y que Pepper se joda.

—¿M-mi tra-je? —jadeó, sujetando la camisa por la mitad.

—Tu traje Parker, y si logras solo romper los botones sin destrozar la camisa —aclaró, recostándose ligeramente en la mesa mientras le acariciaba los muslos con sus pies—, voy de hacerte una mamada con él puesto antes de follarte contra la puerta del despacho de Rhody.

Pese a que soltó una carcajada, asintió, y ajustando el agarre lo miró directamente a los ojos antes de tirar de la camisa.

Se mordió la lengua evitando gemir descompuesto cuando el ruido de los botones chocando contra el piso llegó a sus oídos.

Alzó más la piernas y empujó a Peter contra él antes de acostarse del todo en la mesa, contoneándose ligeramente y dejando la polla de Peter sobre la suya. Ambos gimieron y cuando Peter se inclinó sobre él para besarlo, empezó a moverse para poder frotarlas a gusto.

—Métame esa polla en el culo, Comisario —gruñó duramente apresando sus labios con los dientes—, y que Dios se apiade de ti si se te ocurre correrte antes de que yo lo haga.

Lo sintió pasar saliva preocupado, y lo dejó ir una vez que lo vio agitar la cabeza.

Lo vio enderezarse y optó por recargarse en sus codos dispuesto a disfrutar de la vista.

Encantado pagaría cadena perpetua por el derecho a poseer a ese hombre. Todo jodidamente sexy. En ese instante se podría correr con solo ver esos deliciosos abdominales marcarse a través de la camisa entreabierta, con la polla dura y chorreando por él.

El cinturón para la pistola colgaba sobre sus caderas destrozando su mente, y si seguía agachando la mirada podría ver las botas sobresalir bajo el pantalón. Parpadeó divertido y se giró un poco hasta sujetar el sombrero.

—No olvides tu sombrero, Comisario —susurró sensualmente, y Peter abrió los ojos inclinándose para que se lo ponga.

—Juraría que esa es una frase de la pel-

—¡Fóllame, joder! —estalló sin poder creer que en verdad tuviera cabeza para pensar en otra cosa.

—Y-ya —masculló carraspeando abochornado.

Lo dicho, déficit de atención.

Miró absorto como se escupía tan burdamente la mano para lubricar un poco su polla antes de clavar sus ojos en él. Peter le sonrió de lado antes de meterse lentamente en él y le guiñó un ojo cuando le dio un golpe seco una vez que sus caderas chocaron con su trasero.

Se dejó caer contra la mesa y Peter empezó a arremeter lentamente contra él, incinerándolo a fuego lento. Entraba y salía perezosamente acariciando sus piernas hasta sujetar su miembro algo bruscamente. Gimió como el idiota que era y Peter empezó a masturbarlo al mismo tortuoso ritmo con que lo penetraba.

Lento, tan lento que podía sentirlo en los mismos huesos. Se arqueó contra él cuando le rozó la próstata y gruñó desesperado por más.

—¿Te quedaste sin cuerda, Comisario? —jadeó pinchándolo, negándose a volver a pedir.

—Pídelo bien y puede que te de lo que quieres, Stark —masculló el bastardo dándole una dura estocada como prueba.

Apretó los dientes y lo miró directamente a los ojos.

—Dudo que tengas lo que hace falta para que me corra sin que me toques, Parker —le espetó, alzando la mano para sujetarse la polla. Sin embargo Peter le dio un manotazo y la pegó a la mesa por sobre su cabeza con otra jodida telaraña.

Su erección palpitó duramente contra la mano de Peter y este le alzó una ceja, insolente.

—No podría soportar decepcionarte —masculló molesto, sujetándole la otra mano con un mismo arrebató.

—¡Paker, no se te ocra! —masculló molesto, saboreando la asquerosa telaraña.

—Te lo juro Stark —masculló, soltándole la polla para sujetarle la cintura con tal fuerza que incluso sus costillas se resistieron— ¿Por qué supuse que con una polla enterrada hasta la empuñadura en ti sería suficiente para bajarte los humos?

« _Porque eres un mocoso que supone que eso basta para doblegar a alguien_ » pensó con soberbia, y Peter sonrió como si lo hubiera escuchado.

—Otra lección bien aprendida, Tony —murmuró saliendo de él lentamente—. Deja que te devuelva el favor.

Sin darle tiempo a acomodarse o ajustar el agarre de sus piernas, el muy sádico empezó a embestirlo duramente.

Su espalda se alzó de la mesa por la fuerza con la que Peter lo sostenía y su respiración se volvió superficial y dolorosa. El dolor bailó con el placer, y por momentos no sabía cuál ganaba, tampoco importaba.

—Joder, eres de lo que no hay, Tony —gruñó Peter entre sus fuertes embestidas— Podría follarte por lo que me que-da de vida —jadeó rodeándole la espalda con uno de sus fuertes brazos, antes de sostenerle con el otro una de las piernas sobre su hombro—. Tan apretado —gimió echando hacia atrás la cabeza—. Con tu polla rebotando frente a mí... mira como está, toda mojada y suplicando por que me la llevé a la boca —gimió, y un relámpago de placer le hizo abrir los ojos para mirar a Peter, quien tenía la vista clavada en su cuerpo—. Joder, Dios, Stark, te juro que te la chuparía hasta que te corras sobre mis labios para poder saborearte debidamente.

Aún con los ojos abiertos, la imagen mental era oro.

—Metería dos dedos tan dentro de ti y me correría sobre este trasero tan hermoso que tienes. No me he cansado de besarlo —gimió, arrancándole un jadeo sorprendido cuando sintió la dulce calidez empezar a bajar por sus músculos. La realidad se volvió sofocante y empezó a empujarse contra Peter, desesperado por correrse—, mierda, de morderlo, Stark. Lo mordería hasta dejar una preciosa marca con mi registro dental —jadeó, golpeando sin piedad su próstata—. De golpearlo, Tony —gruñó dándole una nalgada tan dura como sorprendente.

Le clavó los talones en el cuerpo, dejando que todo aquello lo redujera a nada.

—Dios, Señor Stark, _por favor,_ déjeme correr —imploró, desencajándolo completamente— Por favor, déjeme.

Con gruñido ronco sintió sus testículos tensarse antes de sentir la humedad en su propia polla mancharlo. Peter soltó un gemido cansado que sonó a un gracias y empezó a llenarlo con su semen y pocos segundos después.

Dejó caer la cabeza rendido en la mesa y la sola idea de ir a una fiesta le resultó absurda. Le dolían hasta lo indescriptible los hombros, y ni siquiera iba a mencionar que lograr sentarlo sin soltar un quejido bien podría ser una misión para los Vengadores.

La cabeza de Peter cayó sobre su pecho, estirando el semen que había en él, antes de que la mano le sacara la telaraña de la boca, mucho más suavemente esta vez.

—Deja de hacer eso —se quejó molesto.

—Te encanta, pero no te hagas problema, ya voy a encontrar un mejor suplente.

—Al menos ponles algo de saborizante —masculló sintiendo el horrible sabor en la boca.

Peter alzó la cabeza y lo miró medio adormilado, pero riendo.

—Como ordenes —aceptó estirándose hasta sus manos para liberarlas.

Con plena capacidad para moverse, se enderezó y abrazó Peter contra su pecho. Sentía los ojos pesados y cuando estaba por decirle a Peter que se fueran a dormir, este se separó mirándolo con una sonrisa gigante.

—¿Puedo ir por el traje?

Arrugó el entrecejo y rodó los ojos asintiendo. El grito de júbilo de Peter le trajo sin cuidado cuando con la vista fija en su cuerpo, lo vio vestirse rápidamente.

Miró su cuerpo completamente desnudo y su abdomen manchado meneando la cabeza. Saltó de la mesa y, con la impunidad de ser dueño de su casa y la seguridad que le daba el ejercicio diario al que lo sometía su sexy y joven novio, caminó llevando su desnudez con dignidad y se dirigió tras Peter.

En la puertas del taller lo vio parado estudiando la Mark con ojos brillantes y carraspeó, intentando atraer su atención.

—Primero vamos a bañarnos Parker, después puedes jugar con él.

Peter giró con un puchero adorable y cuando él bajó su mirada por su cuerpo, sintió el momento exacto en que Peter lo imitó.

—Si quieres claro —agregó, alzando su patentada mirada sobradora.

—Encantado —susurró Peter, olvidando por completo su traje.

Le guiñó un ojo y se giró en redondo de camino a su habitación. Escuchó como Peter gemía y sonrió conforme. Por el punzante dolor que sentía en el trasero, juraría que tenía grabada la mano de ese hijo de puta.

Cuando los brazos de Peter lo sujetaron, pegándolo a su pecho, inclinó la cabeza dándole acceso a su cuello. Siguió caminando lentamente y, cuando llego a la ducha, la abrió a ciegas ya que Peter se hallaba devorándolo muy cómodamente.

Iba a tener que encontrar otro momento para que Peter juegue con su traje.

Lo empujó bajo el agua caliente y dejó que este lo empujara de cara contra la pared del baño. Ambos gimieron cuando Peter se agachó tras él y muy delicadamente, le mordió el trasero como prometió.

Peter tenía un par de fantasías que cumplir y el muchos años por recuperar de aquella gloriosa parte del sexo que, hasta esa tarde, no recordaba extrañar.

La lengua de Peter ascendió por su espalda arrastrado las gruesas gotas que caían desde su pelo, y golpeó la puerta de cristal esfumado cuando la polla se acomodó entre sus glúteos y empezó a frotarlo con lentos embistes.

Gruñó mordiendo la mano de Peter apoyada en la pared frente a sus ojos, y cuando notó que el baño quedó insonorizado, se permitió gemir a gusto.

Había una o dos cosas que el mundo o sus compañeros de casa no necesitaban saber, y a qué nivel Peter podía ponerlo a gemir, era una de ellas.


End file.
